1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus has been widely used for various purposes. This is particularly because thickness and weight of the display apparatus has been reduced. The display apparatus may be formed by various methods, for example, by disposing a display portion for displaying an image between a substrate and an encapsulation substrate. In this case, the substrate and the encapsulation substrate may be coupled by a sealing portion to prevent external air, humidity, and/or other impurities from infiltrating into the display portion.